Recently, soft bubble gums have been introduced into the marketplace with resounding success. One such soft bubble gum contains a relatively large amount of water to give the gum a juicy taste and soft consistency and is packaged in a unique manner so that the water is retained in the bubble gum even during storage.
Another type of soft bubble gum makes use of a relatively large amount of a polyisobutylene gum base in place of a natural rubber or styrene-butadiene rubber, and sugar, corn syrup and corn syrup solids and is apprently free of binders such as dextrins to provide an initial soft discontinuous structure which upon chewing converts to a continuous structure suitable for blowing bubbles. However, such gum has been found to stick to its wrap especially during the warm seasons.